poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Earth is Restored/Ending
This is the final scene of the movie where the Earth is restored thanks to Arceus. All Legendary Pokémon are free and went back to their homes as our Heroes decided to go home. Celebrate their summer vacation and save the world in War of the Apocalypse. (The tornado gets closer and was preparing to kill our Heroes) Rex Ancient: The Tornado is coming this way! Shido Itsuka: We're going to die! Ash Ketchum: (Embrace to Pikachu and Serena) This could be it! Serena: I love you Ash! J.P. Shibayama: (In Pumbaa's Voice) Hang on, guys! Preyas: (In Timon's Voice) This is it! Goodbye, cruel world! (Suddenly the tornado stop along with the out of control natural disasters) G-Merl: (In Classified's voice) Oh, no! We're dead! Dead! DEAD!!!!!!! (Everyone open there eyes to see they didn't die and look everywhere seeing all natural disasters stop) Max Taylor: What happened? Sonic: Why did all the natural disasters stop? Twilight Sparkle: Look! (Everyone look up to see a flash of light was Arceus who have stop natural disasters) Carver Descartes: Wow! Lor McQuarrie: Who is that Pokémon? Matt Ishida: It's... Ash Ketchum: Arceus! Sakura Kinomoto: Our god Pokémon have saved us all. Sora: Hey, what is Arceus doing. Tino Tonitini: It's restoring the planet. So history will never repeat itself again. T.K. Takaishi: Amazing. (Arceus begins to glow brighter and all the natural disasters begin to disappear, then time and space in the sky disappeared as well, healing all Legendary Pokémon from the deadly battle they had and the ray of light was spreading all over the world restoring everything) Sunset Shimmer: It's so beautiful. Tino Tonitini: I know. Lucario: Arceus have done it. Ash Ketchum: That's Arceus. Pikachu: Pika. Pi. (Then the whole of the city of Tokyo is now finally restored. At sunset our heroes and all Legendary Pokémon are at the dock) Arceus: I have used up all of my strength, so for now I must rest. Farewell everyone. Ash. Pikachu. Tino. And you. (Sees everyone else) All of my beloved. (Arceus flies away up to the sky) Tino Tonitini: Farewell, God of all Pokémon. Optimus Prime: All Legendary Pokémon... you are free! (The Bird Trio, Ho-Oh, Kami Trio, Yveltal, Reshiram, Zekrom and Shiny Rayquaza flies into the sky. Squishy and Z-2 flies up to the sun and disappears. The Beast Trio and Xerneas runs off, Lugia and Kyogre jumps into the ocean. Groudon, Regigigas and the Regi Trio walks away. The Lake Trio, Latios and Latias flies up return to heaven and disappear. Princess Celestia opens a portal to allow Kyurem to get in the portal and transfer it back to it's home. Dialga and Palkia return to their dimensional homes and Giratina returns back to the distortion world) Tino Tonitini: Dinobots, you are free as well! (The Dinobots transform into their dinosaur forms and runs off into the forest) Teslo: I'm very happy. Takato Matsuki: Me too. Tino Tonitini: What, now. Takuya Kanbara: Now we can finally have our summer vacation. Mordecai: That's what I liked to hear. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Clemont: We have done well saving all Legendary Pokémon. We will never forget about Arceus who saved us all from destruction. Carver Descartes: You know, we'll see them again. Someday. Emerl: We will, Carver. Maybe one day. Rod: I'm going to miss Latios. Laura: I'm going to miss Latias too. Dr. Z: Don't worry kids. You'll see them again someday. Ash Ketchum: Cheer up you guys. You'll be with us as a family. (Then Yen Sid appears) Yen Sid: Tino, Sora and everyone else. You have done well. Tino Tonitini: Yen Sid. Emerl: You saw what happened back then? Yen Sid: Yes. I have come to check up on you all to see you survive from the terrible destruction and Arceus have saved you're lives. G-Merl: Arceus, sure did saved us all. Yen Sid: I am so proud of all of you. You have saved Legendary Pokemon and the world from the Villains. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Master Yen Sid. Veemon: So what do we do now? Davis Motomiya: I think we should go home for our celebration. Zoe Drake: And don't forget we still have day offs during summer. Max Taylor: You're right, Zoe. Rex Ancient: Yeah, let me bring some ice cream for everyone. Mimi Tachikawa: Don't forget about me. Tish Katsufrakis: Oh yeah. We should do that. Lor McQuarrie: Maybe we should like relax. Carver Descartes: Yeah, besides we still have many day off to have fun in summer break. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, you're right. Ash Ketchum: From now on, earth is safe once again. Serena: Yeah. I need one more thing with you. Ash Ketchum: What is it? Serena: I want to tell you how much I love you so much. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I love you too. Since we first met back in the summer camp. (Ash and Serena looked at each other and they share a kiss on their lips) Tino Tontini: Did we interrupt the moment? (Everyone applause of seeing Ash and Serena kissed each other) Joe Kido: Way to go! Yolei Inoue: Wow, they kissed! Hawkmon: You did it! Tai Kamiya: You guys rock! Agumon: You did it! Sora Takenouchi: That was sweet. Biyomon: Sure does. Maisie Lockwood: That was the awesome romantic thing ever! (All Mega Evolution Pokemon in their normal forms cheered of seeing Ash and Serena's romantic kiss) Krader: They kissed! Lor McQuarrie: Great for you guys! Dan Kuso: Awesome baby! Drago: Fantasic! Bonnie: Yah! Runo Misaki: I think, I'm going to cry! Julie Makimoto: Me too! Rika Nonaka: You two have done it! Tish Katsufrakis: That's right, you made a couple out of each other. Alice Gehabich: Romantic. Hi-Five Ghost: Nice! Optimus Prime: Congratulations. Bumblebee: You did it! Rex Ancient: We're so proud of you. Rod: Good kiss! Fluttershy: Alright! Spike Taylor: No tears, this is a happy moment. (Then he cries) Mimi Tachikawa: (Almost crying) That was so romantic! Palmon: You said it. Laura: So what shall we do? Serena: Let Ash decide. Ash Ketchum: So what do you say we go to the beach and have some fun? Pikachu: Pika! Mordecai: Yeah, good idea. Carver Descartes: Let's celebrate!! Sonic: Let's go back home. (At the beach, the gang are finally having fun like playing splash in the water, playing volleyball, building a sand castle and eating ice cream. Then, G-Merl sees Tino near the water, smiling. He goes to Tino and sits with him) Tino Tonitini: Nothing's changed, huh? G-Merl: Nope. Nothing will. Tino Tonitini: What a small world. G-Merl: But part of one that's much bigger. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. G-Merl: Hey Tino, I've been wanting to ask you something. Tino Tonitini: Sure, what is it about? G-Merl: Between you and Sunset Shimmer. Are you two planning on getting married? (flashback starts from earlier) Sunset Shimmer: (blocks his way) Tino! You got to stop! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Insignificant fool! You think you can stop me and the Dazzlings! You don't stand a chance! (He's tries to attack Sunset Shimmer, but she dodged it and hugs him) Sunset Shimmer: You've got to remember, Tino! Our love, our relationship, our plan for marriage! (flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: Yeah, me and Sunset Shimmer are going to be married until she and I get older. Carver Descartes: Soon Ti. Lor McQuarrie: Very soon. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Thanks you guys. G-Merl: To tell you the truth. I was a little jealous, that you and Sunset Shimmer are together. I wanted to get between you two. But I can't. So, if you and Sunset Shimmer get married, can I be your children's guardian? Pinkie Pie: Wee! This is so much fun! Rainbow Dash: Saving the world is awesome! Michelangelo: Booyakasha! Tino Tonitini: Well, guess it's time for me to get in the water. Wanna go in? G-Merl: Nah, no thanks, Robots don't do water, Friends? Tino Tonitini: (shakes his hand) Friends. Sunset Shimmer: Hey Tino! Get in! The water's great. G-Merl: Go on, Tino. Your future bride awaits you. Tino Tonitini: Right, see ya. (Tino went into the water and playing games with his friends, and Sunset Shimmer as G-Merl sadly sighs) Matt Ishida: Nah, don't worry G-Merl you'll find another girlfriend soon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. I hope so too. Pikachu: Pika pika. G-Merl: Yeah... I guess you're right. Tai Kamiya: Well come on, let's go hang out with our families. (The DigiDestined run to their families) Emerl: (He looks up in the sky seeing a cloud shape of Arceus) Thank you, Arceus. For everything. (they see Nighlock speaking with Cap) Nighlock: '''As a hero registered with Accords, I'm not supposed to allow you or your team to leave. But...(opens a portal) Let's just keep this between you, me, your team, and my team. (As Emerl looks at the Heroes having fun he goes to have fun with Xion, however, Gmerl walks off towards his motorcycle and Looks at Tino and Sunset) '''G-Merl: Sighs Look at them, Tino and Sunset are really happy together, but.... who should be my girlfriend and.... what is it that I'm fighting for? (He activated his road goggles and heads to his secret place as the camera moves to the sunset as we see the image of Arceus in the clouds and the screen fades to black. The Movie ends with Disney's Tarzan - You'll Be in My Heart (Metal Cover) and then A Dream is a Wish, with photos of characters not physical appaers example: Misty, Marcus, ect Now we go to the Epilogue scene) Demon God Demigra: So those heroes have defeated our friends and save many Legendary Pokémon and the world, huh? Black Doom: They have failed to kill the heroes and keep many Legendary Pokémon and rule the world. And the world is almost destroyed but then Arceus the Alpha Pokémon showed up and save the world. But don't worry it's our turn to destroy them and rule the world. (Then a shadowy figure steps in reveals to be Master Xehanort who survive from getting killed) Demon God Demigra: Xehanort. You survive from the boy with his keyblade. Xehanort: Yes. Sooner or later when those heroes are destroyed for good. Revenge will soon be ours! ???: No one to protect them. (They turned to see Steppenwolf, flanked by two Parademons) Steppenwolf: No Lanterns. Barely any Kryptonians. Even the Man of Bats has fallen. Their world will fall, like all the others. (Demon God Demigra, Black Doom & Xehanort laugh evilly as the movie ends) (The credits roll as peaceful music plays. a bright light then turns into a moon as we see Sanctuary, domain of Thanos, we see The Other speaking to his master) The Other: Humans. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruling, and therefore, cannot be ruled. Thanos: (stands up and looks at the stars) The Other: (coughs) To challenge them, is to court death. Thanos: (turns around and smirks so widely, he shows his teeth) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes